Halton Hills Fire Department
History The Town of Halton Hills was created in 1974 through the amalgamation of the towns of Acton and Georgetown and the Township of Esquesing. Two fire departments were merged as a result of the amalgamation: *Acton Fire Department *Georgetown Fire Department In 2013, Halton Hills Fire Department began working with Saputo Dairy Products Canada to implement an emergency notification and response program to ensure the necessary coordination of emergency services in the unlikely event of a chemical emergency at the product plant in Georgetown. By August 2017, an emergency siren was installed at the plant to warn residents within a two kilometre radius in the event of an emergency situation. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop numbers in brackets. 'District 1 Fire Station' - 21 Churchill Road South, Acton Built 1992 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/23687725691/ Pump Rescue 1] (724) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Dependable (1050/600/50A/20B) :Rescue 1 (733) - 2006 Freightliner M2-106 / Dependable :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/20743278585/ Tanker 1] (743) - 2004 International 7400 / Dependable (port./2500) :Car 1 (711) - 2011 Ford Explorer :Pump 11 (722) - 2001 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable (1050/780/30F) :Support 106 (706) - 2007 Dodge Ram 2500HD 4x4 pickup brush unit (Skid-mounted portable pump/100) :Support 109 (709) - 2010 Dodge Ram 2500HD pickup 'District 2 Fire Station' - 53 Maple Avenue, Georgetown Built 2010 :Pump Rescue 2 (721) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Dependable (1050/600/50A/20B) (Cab & chassis SO#70590) (Ex-Pump Rescue 3) :Rescue 2 - 2016 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable walk-in :Tanker 2 (740) - 1999 GMC C8500 / Almonte (PP/1600) :Car 2 (712) - 2011 Ford Explorer :Support 205 (705) - 2007 Dodge Ram 2500HD 4x4 pickup brush unit (Skid-mounted portable pump/100) :Support 207 (707) - 2008 Chevrolet Silverado :Support 208 (708) - 2008 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 4X4 pickup (Utility Truck) :HazMat (761) - 1998 Avenger tandem axle 28' trailer :Rehab (762) - 2002 U.S. Cargo trailer 'District 3 Fire Station' (Headquarters) - 14007-10 Sideroad (@ Eighth Line), Halton Hills Built 2009 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/22395507066/ Pump Rescue 3] (725) - 2015 Spartan Metro Star Classic MFD / Carl Thibault (1050/620/25A/25B) (Chassis SO#79126 / body SN#2675) :Aerial 3 (750) - 2003 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Rosenbauer / RK (1050/500/30F/60' rear-mount) :Rescue 3 (730) - 1998 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable walk-in (Ex-Rescue 2) :Tanker 3 (742) - 2002 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable (port./2500) :Car 3 (713) - 2012 Ford Explorer :Support 300 (700) - 2008 Jeep Liberty (Chief's vehicle) :Support 304 (704) - 2007 Dodge Ram 2500HD 4x4 pickup brush unit (Skid-mounted portable pump/100) :Car 310 (710) - 2010 Chevrolet Malibu Hybrid (Fire Prevention) :Prevention (760) - 1995 Pace Arrow trailer :Air Support (763) - 2006 U.S. Cargo trailer :Fire Safety House (764) - 2006 Surrey Fire Safety House trailer :Utility (765) - 2008 Canada Utility Trailer :ATV (770) - 2008 Polaris Ranger Crew 4x4 ATV & trailer :Light Tower (794) - 2008 Mobile Light Tower & Generator unit :Parade - 1942 Ford LaFrance pumper (Restored) Assignment Unknown :Rehab (731) - 1994 International Utilimaster / Almonte rescue (Ex-Rescue 3) :(701) - 2016 Ford Transit / WeldeXperts command (Deputy Chief - Operations) :(702) - Vehicle unknown (Deputy Chief - Fire Prevention / Education) :(703) - Vehicle unknown (Command) :(714) - 201? Ford F-550 (Rapid Intervention mini-pumper) :(71?) - 201? Ford F-550 (Rapid Intervention mini-pumper) On Order :2020 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker to replace Tanker 2 Retired Apparatus :2005 Ford F-550 / Hub mini-pumper (CAFS/250) :2003 Ford F-550 / Summit rapid intervention unit (CAFS/300) (Sold to Whitestone Fire Department) :2002 Ford F-550 / Summit rapid intervention unit (CAFS/300) (Sold to Orangeville Fire Department) :2002 Ford F-550 / Summit rapid intervention unit (CAFS/300) (Sold to Caledon Fire and Emergency Services) :1997 Ford van command :1996 Chevrolet C2500 service unit (port./100) :(720) - 1995 Spartan Diamond MFD / Almonte pumper (1050/800/30F) (SN#9657) (ex-Pump 2) :1994 Chevrolet C3500 / Wilcox (1998) service unit (port./100) :1993 Pemfab / Almonte pumper (1050/800/30F) (Sold to Wollaston Township Fire Department) :1993 Chevrolet C3500 / Wilcox service unit (port./100) :1982 Ford C / MTI / tanker (-/1500) :1978 Ford C8000/ King pumper (840/500) (SN# 78001) :1981 International CO1950B / Superior quint (1050/200/75' Readi-Tower boom) (SN#SF 06) :1978 Ford L900 / MTI tanker (port./2500) :1978 Ford E cube van rescue :1977 Chevrolet 30 / Childs Rehab :1975 Ford C / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1970 Ford C850 / Thibault pumper (625/500) :1967 Ford C / Thibault pumper (625/500) External Links Halton Hills Fire Department Station Map Category:Halton Region Category:Ontario departments operating Almonte apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus